Wiseaumon!
by JMike90
Summary: Tommy Wiseau switches bodies with Red the day he will start his journey. [UPDATE: CANCELED]
1. Chapter 1

**Oh god, I'm doing this. I'm doing this. I am. AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This kinda combines all Wiseaus, so that is why I'm referencing all of them. **

Tommy Wiseau yawned in his bed, to wake up for a fantastic day of doing stuff, like scripting The Room 2. But, he found himself in a completely different room. (No pun intended) When he first noticed this, he started crying and said "Th-this is not my house! M-my house!" He walked out of bed and down the stairs.

He saw some woman sitting on a chair downstairs. "You're not Lisa." said Tommy. Not-Lisa gave some lecture about how all boys leave home someday.

Tommy walked out. He walked around the city, when all of a sudden, he sees a beautiful patch of grass. "Grass, and it's tall, too." he said. He tried walking in, but someone interrupted him. An old man walked in front of him. The old man said "Hey! Wait! Don't go out!"

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Tommy.

"Because I am Professor Oak, of course!"

"Who?"

"Professor Oak, everyone knows me."

"But why should I listen to you?"

"Because I may or may not be your father, heheheh."

Tommy gave out a disturbed look. "But seriously, why?" he asked.

"Because wild Pokémon live out there!" answered Oak.

"Pokémon? What's a Pokémon? Is that what I should call it when Denny walks into my room only to find me having sex with my girlfriend?"

"What kind of candy is your mom giving you?"

"None. Now tell me about your sex life."

The Professor didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he told Tommy to follow him to his lab.

When they got there, another person was there. "This is my grandson. His name is, er, I forgot. You remember?" said Oak.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" said Tommy. Then, he saw him and said "Oh hi, Mark."

"Okay then, his name is Mark." said Oak.

"But Gramps, that's not my name!" said Mark.

Oak put his head up to Mark's ear and whispered "At least it's not something you usually get. It's not Asswipe or Dickhead or Douche or Fuckstick or something like that. It's Mark, a normal name."

Oak put his head up and continued. "Now, you pick a Pokémon. You can pick Charmander, the fire lizard, Squirtle, the water turtle, and Bulbasaur, the grass… thing."

"I like things, especially mine when I have an erection." said Tommy. "So I pick Bulbaser."

"It's BulbaSAUR, idiot. Now let's battle!" said Mark.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, stop. Why are we fighting? Is that what we did with these mutant things? If we don't fight, the world would be a better place to live." said Tommy.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Go Charmander!" Mark sent out his new Pokémon, Charmander, and Tommy sent out Bulbasaur.

"Bulbathingy, use Tackle!" said Tommy. Bulbasaur tackled the Charmander.

"Charmander, use Growl!" said Mark. Tommy was expecting a loud growl, but all that happened was some cowardly squeal.

"Hahaha, you just a chickeeeen. Cheep cheep cheep! Cheeeeeeeeeep!" taunted Tommy. He started dancimg like a homosexual. "Now, use Tackle, again!"

Tommy spammed Tackle until Charmander fainted. "Yay! I won! Wooo!" yelled Tommy.

He left the lab and went back to his house. "I beat that guy! Now, I shall look at myself in the mirror!" he said. He looked in a mirror, only to find he didn't look like himself. He looked like a 10 year old boy. He screamed in fear.

"Wh-what am I going to do?!" he yelled! He ran to Professor Oak's lab, and asked what was going on.

Oak answered with "Yea, you seem different. You're not the guy I usually know. Oh, well. Do the Pokémon Gym Challenge, I guess. Oh, and get my Parcel."

"The Pokémon Gym Challenge? What's that?" asked Tommy. Oak explained it.

"So, I have to beat eight random people in eight random cities?" asked Tommy. "Yes." asked Professor Oak.

So, Tommy left to start his journey. He didn't know what lied ahead.

**So, for one, I did this. For two, I did this. For three, I will make this my other story after my Fire Emblem fic "Lucina's Return" ends. What will my main story be? You'll have to find out. See you later. Until then, tell me about your sex life. No, please don't. **


	2. Chapter 2

So, about Wiseaumon. I have canceled it. I have a few reasons. One is that I have two other fanfics to work on. Two. Second is that I believe writing this will not be very fun. Third is that no one read this, and that'll be a waste. If anyone wants to pick this up from me, then okay. Bye.


End file.
